


A Present For Sasuke

by Daydreamer



Series: The Healing Of Hearts [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Medical, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer/pseuds/Daydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto asks Sasuke what he wants for Christmas and is given a simple answer. "You." Well, he decides to give Sasuke exactly what he wants only things don't go exactly according to plan. Set in the Healing of Hearts universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Present For Sasuke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kellerkind](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kellerkind).



Naruto sat staring at Sasuke as he plucked away at writing another boring book. How the man could look so interested in what amounted to little more than a textbook was beyond him. Did anyone even buy his books? That strange love for writing historical non-fiction was just another Sasuke quirk that he loved even if he did not get it. Sasuke did have his more exciting moments, like when they had made out on the beach.

He tilted his head to the side and shook in a silent chuckle. Making out was a bit tame for what they did. They had come just short of a full out fuck. The only thing keeping them from doing so was all the freaking sand. It got everywhere. No matter how much they rinsed, he was certain one of them would have come away with an asshole rubbed raw from the stuff.

So the next best thing was hand jobs. And blow jobs. And grinding.

Shifting on the couch, he pressed his cheek to the back of the cool leather and rubbed the beginnings of an erection with the palm of his hand. Just thinking back to the past several weeks had him instantly hard and wanting. He would never forget what Sasuke had done for him, or how much he loved him. In those last few days before the operation he had practically given up hope of ever receiving a heart and had prepared himself to say goodbye. One would almost say he had made his peace with his impending death.

And then the miracle had happened.

He pressed a hand to his chest. The heart beneath the protection of flesh and bone pumped with a firm and steady beat. There were downsides to having this heart. He had to keep strictly to his medication regime. Missing one dose could possibly cause his body to begin rejecting the organ. Then, not only would he have to see those looks of fear on Sasuke's face that were finally beginning to grow fewer and fewer, but he would have to go back on the list.

"Hey, Sasuke, what do you want for Christmas?"

Sasuke paused in his typing and turned to glance at Naruto over the rim of his glasses. "Isn't it a little early to worry about that?"

Damn, thought Naruto. Sasuke looked damned good in glasses. "Well, I was just thinking and I don't know what to give you. It's never too early to start shopping."

"You."

"Me what?"

"You asked what I wanted." Sasuke smiled one of those rare smiles that was zero parts smirk and one-hundred percent love. "I want you for Christmas."

"Well duh."

"Well, that's all I want."

Naruto rolled his eyes and flopped back on the couch, grabbing one of his orange pillows and nuzzling his face into the soft material. Sasuke was such a pain in the ass. Shopping for him was like pulling teeth. He had to be on his toes to catch those rare comments or non-verbal cues about things that caught his attention. Last year, he had shown marked interest in buying a new computer by growling in frustration when his trusted computer of several years would freeze in the middle of his writing while he lay beside Naruto.

Naruto, being unable to actually go out and buy a new computer because of his illness, had asked Itachi to go buy one for Sasuke since his birthday was only a few weeks off at the time. A week later, Sasuke answered the door and then walks into the bedroom carrying his new laptop. The asshole had ordered a new one without telling him.

To Naruto's best knowledge, Sasuke still did not know the reason Naruto had sat and pouted for a week. Getting something Sasuke wanted was next to impossible if one was not quick.

Nibbling on his lip, he considered his options. He could just buy some generic knick-knacks for him like usual. There was always the option of clothes, but Sasuke had a warped sense of fashion on a good day. Buying something for him could very well backfire and require a trip back to the store where the article would be exchanged. That had happened during the last Christmas before he was too sick to leave the apartment alone.

"Are you pouting?"

Naruto stuck his head up over the back of the couch and stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. "No. I'm thinking."

"Well, try not to do it so loudly. Not that it will do much good anyway."

"Try saying that to my face," grumbled Naruto in a loud voice.

"I thought I just did."

"Bastard," he muttered and went back to considering his options.

"He wants me," he whispered to himself. "He said he wanted me for Christmas."

An idea flared to life in his head and he shot up from his position. "I've got it."

"Got what?" grunted Sasuke without even looking in his direction.

"Like I'd tell you after you called me dumb."

Sasuke smirked and chuckled without tearing his eyes away from what had to be the most boring shit alive, yet he treated it like he was writing the next great novel. "Whatever."

"Just you wait, Sasuke. You're going to get the best Christmas present ever. And this one is one you can't buy before I get it for you."

Sasuke paused in typing and looked funny at Naruto. "When have you ever bought me anything that I got before you gave it to men?"

Naruto scowled. "Think about it."

Glancing at the clock, he sighed. It was almost time for his shift at the suicide hotline. Sasuke had offered to set up a telephone in their extra bedroom if he wanted to work from the house, but he liked actually going to the center. There were others he could talk with about cases that called in without actually having to call anyone up.

"I'm leaving. Remember, you're getting the best gift ever."

Sasuke lifted his hand in farewell without ever taking his eyes from his computer screen. Again, how could someone as sexy and sweet and occasionally kinky be interested in something so boring? If Naruto was not already certain of Sasuke's affections, he might have been jealous of that damn laptop.

oOo

Naruto grinned at Hinata as he strolled into Itachi's office for his check-up. She smiled sweetly at him, though there was a bit of sadness in her eyes. It did not take a rocket scientist to know she was pining for Itachi.

He felt bad for the girl. She had been with Itachi for three years, but still had not confessed her feelings to him. Naruto would have done it for her if she had not sworn him to secrecy, explaining that it was for her to decide if she wanted to confess or not.

Other than looks, he really did not see what Hinata saw in Itachi. The man was just a few women shy of a man-whore. He loved him like the brother he'd never had, but Hinata could definitely do better. He was an STD waiting to happen, not that anyone would dare give the esteemed Itachi Uchiha an STD.

"Good morning, Naruto."

"Hey, Hinata. It's starting to get chilly. I can't believe Christmas is so close. Do you think we'll have a white Christmas?"

"Maybe."

"Can I ask you something?"

She looked up from the files she was organizing and nodded. "Of course, Naruto."

"Well, see Sasuke said he wanted me for Christmas a few weeks back and while I know he meant that as a way of avoiding the question, I still want to fulfill the wish. He is the hardest bastard in the world to buy for. I could go on a rant, but I'm not going to." Naruto took a breath and glanced to where Hinata was trying not to giggle at him. "Anyway, I'm going to literally give myself to him."

She frowned and sucked on her lower lip. "But Naruto, I thought..."

"No...what I mean is, I'm going to wrap myself up as the present. I just wanted your input on how I should do it."

"How you should wrap yourself? Umm...I'm not sure. Maybe just roll some wrapping paper around your body?"

Naruto stared at her before throwing back his head and laughing at her. "No, no. What I mean is, should I wait naked for him with just a bow on my dick or something?"

Her face went red and she ducked her head while making strange choking sounds. "Hinata?"

"Naruto, stop torturing Hinata and get in here."

Naruto gave Hinata a small pat on the back before walking into Itachi's exam room. "Maybe you should go check on her."

"She's fine," muttered Itachi as he pulled his stethoscope from the pocket of his lab coat and pressed it cold to the flesh on Naruto's chest.

"Damn it, Itachi!" Naruto shouted and flinched away. "Why do you do that every time?"

"Because, it's funny. Now be still."

Naruto mumbled under his breath, but held still for Itachi to check him over. He jotted down in the chart his pulse and breathing before sitting back. "Are you taking your meds?"

For a moment, fear worked through Naruto. He knew his face had likely gone white and he swayed a bit on the table. "Every day. Shit 'Tachi, please for the love of God, tell me I'm not rejecting it."

Itachi rolled his eyes and poked Naruto on the shoulder. "Idiot."

Taking the comment to be an answer, he relaxed and flopped back on the table. "Don't scare me like that."

Itachi grunted and sat back on his chair. "What were you talking to Hinata about?"

One of Naruto's eyes popped open. "Sasuke's present."

"Ah. What are you going to get him?"

"Me."

Itachi's brows rose into his hairline. "Pardon?"

"That's what Sasuke said he wanted so that is what I'm going to get him." Naruto grinned ruefully. "At least I know he can't get another me before I give him me."

"Do you realize how ridiculous you sound?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and sat up. "Well, you have any ideas how I should wrap myself? Hinata shot down my idea about a bow on my dick, so you have anything better?"

"Some nipple clamps and a butt plug," said Itachi with a smirk.

Naruto flushed red. "No way. Sasuke would never let me do that to him."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "I meant on you."

"You're freaky." Naruto edged off the table and tugged his shirt over his head. "I'm not inviting you to dinner anymore. Who knows where you've been?"

Itachi chuckled and pulled a prewritten script from his pad and handed it to Naruto. "I'll see you in the office next month."

"Yeah, yeah. You better not tell Sasuke what he's getting for Christmas when you come for dinner this weekend."

"I wouldn't dream of it," chuckled Itachi with a roll of his eyes.

"See that you don't." Naruto shoved the prescription in his pocket and walked out of the exam room. Hinata was nowhere to be found. He chuckled a bit. If Itachi was into all that bondage crap, she should be glad he wasn't interested. Hinata was way too vanilla for that weird shit.

Leaving the office, he thought about Itachi's suggestion. Not that he would ever wear nipple clamps, but some sex toys might not be a bad idea. Having been raised by his perverted grandfather, he knew every porn store in the city. Even if he did not buy anything, he might be at least inspired by the atmosphere.

With a grin plastered on his face, he got into Sasuke's baby, and drove to the downtown area where more of the eccentric shops were located. It had taken him forever to get Sasuke to let him drive Baby. He loved the car almost as much as he loved Sasuke. To this day, Sasuke threatened him with bodily harm if he found even a trace of semen in the car. As if Naruto would dare leave evidence of his affair.

He bounded out the car after parking on the street and stared at the sign to the first adult store on his list. Condom Knowledge.

Who came up with these names?

Walking inside, he began immediately browsing through the male lingerie. None of it really snatched his attention. He wasn't into leather and frilly shit just looked ridiculous on him. The lack of choice made him seriously consider his joke to Hinata about slapping a bow on his dick and calling it a day. It wasn't the most inventive idea, but when faced with a choice between strappy leather and pink frills, the bow was looking pretty damn nice.

He moved away from the costumes and onto the toys. Thankfully, the shopkeeper was smart enough to stay back unless her opinion was requested. Not that he minded advice, but he did not want to frustrate the girl. He knew his way around a porn shop, probably better than any other store.

He fingered some dildo designs arranged as sample testers. They ranged from tapered cylinders to ribbed to vibrating. The selection of but plugs was fairly decent as well. He was actually impressed.

Nibbling on his lip, he began grabbing anything that intrigued him, ending up with a vibrating butt plug, some feathers, and various other odds and ends. The costumes were a bust. Less was more, he supposed. A big red bow it would be.

He gestured for the shopkeeper to approach as he cradled two brands in his hand. "Which is better?"

"Well that one is more expensive, but the quality is better. I've had a lot of customers complain about that one. It's definitely not up to par with the more expensive brand."

She shifted her eyes to the selection of plugs and pulled one from the shelf. "This is what I would recommend. It has the highest rating and three different speeds. A lot of people have raved about it."

Naruto looked over the package. It was a bit pricier than the two in his hands, not that he really had to worry about money. Old habits of having to budget everything died hard, even after being with Sasuke for several years.

"I'll take this one."

The woman smiled knowingly and led him to the register.

He paid for his purchases and listened to the chatter from the cashier as she bagged up his purchases. Unlike many shoppers, he was not the least bit embarrassed to be buying sex toys. Technically, they were for Sasuke, but who used them was anyone's game, he just hoped it was Sasuke who had the pleasure of the butt plug. Now he just had to wait for Christmas to roll around. What a Merry Christmas it was going to be.

oOo

Naruto barely slept. The butterflies in his stomach did not want to stop. He had bought Sasuke a few knickknacks to put under the tree, but the real present was hidden in the hall closet behind several boxes of last year's income tax receipts. Sasuke, the freak that he was, saved them for at least five years before disposing of them.

Sasuke mumbled in his sleep when Naruto slowly began to ease away from him. His arm tightened around his waist and for a moment, Naruto feared he wouldn't be able to get away from Sasuke so to have time to prepare.

With a great amount of patience and restraint, he gradually eased from Sasuke's arms. He had an hour tops to prepare. Sasuke rarely slept past seven. Yet another reason why he was a freak. Even on free days, the ass was up with the sun.

Tiptoeing through the apartment, he quietly eased his stashed toys from their hiding place and crept into the living room where the large spruce was decorated in a multitude of colorful lights and decorations. Beneath the tree were several gifts addressed to each other, and even a few for Itachi, who would be by later in the afternoon for their gift exchange.

Pulling out a Santa hat, he placed it on his head and began to open the packages of toys with as much stealth as he could manage. Every time the place creaked, he was certain he would see Sasuke walking around the corner and ruining the surprise. The bastard had the worst timing.

Running a finger down the scar bisecting his chest, he shivered a little. It still made him nervous to show it off to other people, but at least he had gradually become more comfortable in having it visible to Sasuke. It was really a silly notion to be so self-conscious about it. Itachi had suggested some groups for transplant recipients. Sasuke had dragged him to a few after they returned home from their trip. He hadn't believed how many others felt the same as him. The guilt at being happy that someone had died was not uncommon. Those people had helped him in ways he could not even begin to describe. He still went to meetings whenever he had the chance.

Tracing his fingers away from the scar, he flicked his nipples. He was glad he had opted to forgo the nipple clamps. He really wasn't into that. That he had even been slightly tempted to purchase some was blamed completely on Itachi.

The excitement was having an effect on him and his penis was beginning to grow hard in his pajama bottoms. At least he wouldn't have to pump himself hard to wrap the bow around his dick. He sprawled himself on the sofa, tied the bow around his hard erection, and waited.

And waited.

His erection began wilting as his sleepless night caught up with him. He had not even realized he had fallen asleep until he heard a snort of laughter from Sasuke.

"What the hell is this?"

Naruto jumped to his feet and his carefully tied bow slid easily from his limp dick. Fuck.

"Damn it all, Sasuke." A quick glance to the clock showed the time to be almost eight-thirty. "What the hell? It's past eight. You never sleep past seven."

Sasuke scowled at Naruto. "You were restless last night, so I was restless."

"I was not," pouted Naruto.

"Bull shit. Now tell me what the heck you're doing naked in the living room."

Naruto tugged his Santa hat from his head and folded his arms over his naked chest. "You asked for me for Christmas, so I was giving you me...literally. I had a bow and everything."

Sasuke dropped his gaze to the bow that had tumbled limply from Naruto's penis. "So I see."

"Figures something would mess it up. Every time I give you a gift, something goes wrong. I buy you closes and you don't like the color or they don't fit right. I arrange for you to get a new computer for your birthday and you go and buy one yourself. I try to give myself to you for Christmas and you fucking oversleep, which makes me fall asleep waiting for you to wake up. Damn it, Sasuke. Am I cursed or something when it comes to giving you a gift?"

Sasuke remained silent during Naruto's tirade. His lips twitched and as soon as Naruto stopped talking, he walked to him and looped his arms around his waist. "Stop talking. I don't care if the bow fell off or you went to sleep. This is the best present you could have ever gotten me."

"But...I had toys...and feathers...and warming lube." Naruto's lower lip poked out, though he was secretly happy that Sasuke did not seem bothered by the lack of perfect presentation of his present. "I wanted it to be perfect since this is our first Christmas since I got my new heart that I wasn't still recovering."

"It is perfect." Sasuke nuzzled his face into Naruto's shoulder. "You're perfect."

"So I guess all this stuff was a waste, then?"

Sasuke snorted and plucked up a feather attached to a thin rod. "Well, I wouldn't say a complete waste."

Tracing the feather down Naruto's bare chest, he chuckled deviously. "You did buy all these toys. I think we should try them out. You're my present, so that means I can do anything I want to you, right?"

A chill of apprehension worked thought Naruto followed by the heat of aroused interest. "Yes..." he answered carefully.

His hand was taken and he was led through the apartment back to the bedroom. He sat on the bed in nervous anticipation as Sasuke moved to the closet for a moment before returning with two neckties. "What is that?"

"I noticed that you forgot the fur-lined handcuffs, so we'll have to improvise."

"You are not tying me up." Naruto folded his arms over his chest and turned his head. "Absolutely not."

He felt Sasuke step close to him and settle on his lap where he sat on the edge of the bed. Cool fingers slid through his mussed blond hair and tugged with just the right amount of pressure to bring a small whimper to his throat. Damn Sasuke and his knowledge of just what Naruto liked.

When he turned his face to Sasuke, his lips were immediately engulfed in a kiss. He was so focused on the play of Sasuke's tongue and hands that he fell back on the bed with complete abandonment. Sasuke's fingers trailed little paths of fire, leaving behind raised skin. Teeth nipped at his lower lip followed by it being drawn into Sasuke's warm mouth.

Before he even realized what was happening, those all too clever fingers had one hand tied to the bed and the other well on its way to being so. He wasn't scared. Sasuke, not matter how much of an asshole he could be at times would never abuse him. If he said stop, and meant it, the bindings would come off. Not to mention, they were fairly loose. If he tried hard enough, he could easily slip his hands free.

The kiss ended and Sasuke sat back with a satisfied look on his face. He looked very much like the cat that had caught the canary.

"When did you get so good at that?" asked Naruto as he looked at his bound wrists.

The satisfied expression on Sasuke's face intensified. "Well, you know how you complain about how Itachi is a man-whore?"

Sasuke leaned forward and nipped at Naruto's ear. "He wasn't the only one."

"That's disgusting," grumbled Naruto.

A chuckle rumbled from Sasuke's chest as he sat straddling Naruto's hips, making certain to grind down slowly. "I don't see you complaining."

"Ass."

Sasuke smirked down at Naruto. "I wasn't quite as bad as Itachi, but I've enough experience."

Naruto released a huff and relaxed in his bound position, or as much as he could considering the hard erection making itself known as it lay heavy against his stomach. Just thinking about all the things Sasuke probably knew had him even more excited than normal. Their sex life, great though it was, had been very vanilla before the surgery and afterwards, there was a lot of emotional turmoil that put the physical on hold. Though it had grown healthier since the trip several months back, it continued to lean more toward generic.

Sasuke moved from Naruto's lap and moved to leave the room. For a moment, Naruto panicked. "Sasuke?"

"Just a minute. We left the lube in the living room."

Naruto stared at Sasuke's disappearing back and glanced to the bedside table. There was always plenty of lubricant. Naruto made sure he kept a good supply.

He watched anxiously as Sasuke returned, in his hands were the discarded feather, the specialty lube, and the damn vibrating butt plug. Fuck. He knew he should not have gotten that thing.

Sasuke tossed the lube and plug on the bed and settled once more on Naruto's hips, feather wand still in his hand. "Next time you decide to go to an adult toy store, let me go with you. I think we could have quite the time finding some things to play with."

"Bastard. You'd probably buy some of that weird shit like paddles and strappy leather outfits."

"Well, you would look good in leather." Sasuke traced the feather across Naruto's face and down his neck. He followed the scare that began just below his collar bone before pulling the feather away and pressing his lips to the slightly raised skin.

Naruto stiffened for a moment before relaxing. Sasuke really did love his new heart. The scar was evidence that the organ inside was healthy and he always kissed the mark whenever he got the chance. At first it was painful for Sasuke to even see the mark, let alone touch it. Now, he loved the attention given to it.

"You distract me too easily," murmured Sasuke against Naruto's chest before sitting back. The feather was once more brandished and trailed over pert nipples. The nubs rose immediately at the touch and Naruto began panting.

The touch of the feather was just enough to fire the nerve endings beneath his skin without the satisfaction of a firmer touch. It was wonderful and awful. He strained lightly against his bindings and arched his hips only to have Sasuke move back to keep from giving him the friction he so desperately desired.

"Come on, Sasuke."

"You honestly don't think I'm going to let these toys go to waste, do you?"

Sasuke continued stroking over Naruto's chest with the feather. When it reached his stomach, he was straining desperately against his bonds and whining. He did not even want to think about what he sounded like, let alone looked like. As the feather brushed over his erection, he screamed out a garbled sound and sent Sasuke a desperate look. Sasuke, bastard that he was, ignored his pleading and continued on as he pleased.

His heart was going to explode, he just knew it. But unlike before his surgery, there was no panic. There was no need to be afraid he would give himself a heart attack because his heart was healthy. That did not stop him from feeling as if it was going to burst out of his chest at any moment.

"God, Sasuke, I'll do anything, just get on with it." Bribing was not beneath him.

Sasuke pulled back the feather and tapped the wand against his hand in consideration. "Anything?"

"You are such a bastard."

A grin spread across Sasuke's face and he set aside the feather wand, much to Naruto's relief. It was only when he saw the butt plug cradled in Sasuke's hand did he realize he had jumped from the frying pan and into the fire. Sasuke held the toy in one hand while cradling the remote with the other. He tested each of the speeds with something akin to devilish glee.

Naruto released a sigh when the toy was set aside and a cool finger slicked with lube was pressed inside. It wasn't like he needed to be stretched, but the simple act of it was more than enjoyable. Sasuke always spent time awakening the nerves around his anus and bringing the anticipation to a peak. Today was no different, though Naruto was a bit on edge from the feather teasing. He wanted the promised release.

"Just get on with it," he panted.

Sasuke arched a brow and an amused smile spread across his face. "If you say so."

Naruto expected to feel Sasuke's cock inside him but rather felt the press of something cool against his ass. His eyes widened when he realized it was the butt plug. The tapered end slid in easily, but the thicker middle had him feeling stretched, more so than Sasuke's cock. It didn't hurt; Sasuke had lubed it up well, it just felt different.

"Feel good?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke. What was he thinking that Sasuke would let him use the plug on him? He must have been out of his mind, though a small voice in his head whispered that maybe this outcome was his plan after all. Maybe some part of him wanted this too.

Sasuke placed a nibbling bite to Naruto's stomach and then lowered his head to swipe his tongue over the tip of the leaking erection, swiping up the pearls of come dripping out. He pulled away and glanced up at Naruto through the thickness of dark lashes.

"Ready?" asked Sasuke with an evil grin.

"Bastard," gasped Naruto.

And then the buzzing started.

It felt fucking good. Even at the lowest setting, he could feel even more blood rush to his cock while his prostate fired to life under the constant buzzing vibrations. Shocks worked up his spine and he was sure he was going to come hard all over himself when the pleasure stopped and his mind was left trying to come to terms with why his impending orgasm was suddenly ebbing away.

"Sasuke?" He was whining, but he really needed it. He was so close.

"Soon."

Sasuke moved away from Naruto just far enough to grab the lube and lather up his fingers. Naruto couldn't see, but his mind easily provided the image of fingers sliding slickly into Sasuke's ass, pressing in and out. Sasuke's erection was a dark red and looked ready to burst. Droplets of come dripped from the tip and teeth bitten lips were parted with each panting breath. It took all he had not to come immediately.

"Fuck, Sasuke."

Sasuke glanced at him, need so evident in his eyes that another unbelievable rush of blood hardened Naruto's cock. He was seriously going to split at the seams.

There was no smart remark coming from Sasuke's lips. Only the need in his eyes spoke as to the reason for his silence. When Sasuke was this aroused, he seemed to lose his smart mouth. Naruto wasn't much better. The only words he seemed to create revolved around getting inside Sasuke's ass. And he clenched around the plug in response.

Sasuke upended the lube over the tip of Naruto's cock and used one hand to spread it while settling himself in place. Teeth latched onto his lower lip and he lowered his hips so that Naruto slide between the globes of his ass, just barely missing the wet hole.

"Sasuke," panted Naruto.

Throwing back his head, Sasuke closed his eyes and grabbed Naruto's cock. Everything went white in Naruto's vision at the feel of warmth sliding tightly around his dick. Damn, Sasuke felt good.

Slowly, Sasuke's hips began shifting and rotating from where he sat on Naruto's cock. It was painfully slow.

"More," he gasped and clenched around the plug inside him while being driven insane by Sasuke's tightness surrounding him.

Sasuke's hand flailed around for the remote and pressed the button. Naruto immediately went rigid before arching high off the bed, taking Sasuke with him and both moaned loudly.

Without command or plea, Sasuke's hips began rolling. His hand pumped at his erection, an act Naruto would have liked the pleasure of doing had his hands been free and his mind not been completely wiped blank of anything but the tingling pleasure running through him.

"Sasuke," shouted Naruto. God, he was so close—the buzzing inside him and Sasuke around him. Both were driving him insane.

"Yes," hissed Sasuke.

Sasuke's hand sped up and within seconds he was pumping come across Naruto's abdomen while clenching tightly around his cock. It was enough, and Naruto arched high off the bed and shouted out his release. He wondered if his orgasm was ever going to stop as he balls contracted time and again until they both collapsed into a sweat and come dotted heap.

Where once the buzzing inside him had held the most delicious pleasure, the pleasure quickly faded to discomfort. He whimpered Sasuke's name and immediately, the buzzing stopped.

"That..." he gasped against Sasuke's neck. "That was incredible."

Sasuke nodded and remained on top of Naruto for a few minutes before he moved to release Naruto from his bindings. "Yeah."

Blood began rushing back into numbed hands and arms, causing an uncomfortable tingle that in no way took away from the absolute pleasure of the moment. Today was probably the most erotic act he had ever participated in. It made him realize just what his illness had denied him for so long.

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled and buried his nose into Naruto's neck. "Merry Christmas, Naruto."

They were beginning to doze off with Sasuke on top of Naruto and Naruto's softening dick sliding free of his ass when he heard the sound of a door closing. Naruto frowned through the fog of his mind. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke grumbled and nuzzled his face into Naruto. "What?"

"Is Itachi coming early?"

Sasuke jerked up and immediate grabbed his housecoat and throwing it over his body before storming down the hall. Naruto chuckled at the thought of Sasuke arguing with his brother with come running down his legs.

With a slow leisurely stretch, he reached down and slowly extracted the butt plug. He tossed the toy on the bed and grabbed his own house coat so to follow. Even though it was Christmas, Naruto could not help but laugh at Sasuke railing at Itachi while the older Uchiha looked on in amusement. His heart warmed at the sight. Today reminded him just how much he loved Sasuke and all his quirks. Bad luck with presents or not, he would not change a single thing about Sasuke.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> It took a bit to figure out how I was going to tackle this request. So it ends up being a little late for xmas. I wanted to keep this light and fun. I hope everyone enjoys it. Written on request for Kellerkind on ygallery


End file.
